


Wonderful Lie

by yetnotyet



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Napink, Smut, Tiny bit of Angst, make up sex you could say...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetnotyet/pseuds/yetnotyet
Summary: Kyulkyung wants something more than the cold plate that is their relationship.





	Wonderful Lie

“Shut up and kiss me.”

 

She did.

 

Kyulkyung sighed into her mouth, and she took the opportunity to bite her lower lip, holding her captive by the hands, intertwined in hers, pressing on the wall above her head.

 

Her stomach was bubbling with chills as she kissed her again, wanting nothing more but Kyulkyung’s lips between hers. The girl didn't fight for dominance, she didn't need to. The Shanghai girl was hers to hold.

 

With surprising ease, Nayoung picked her up by the thighs, holding her weight flush against the wall. Kyulkyung’s kisses kept getting hungrier, and even when Nayoung pulled away briefly to breathe, her mouth chased after her own.

 

“Y-you're wearing too much.. clothing..” Kyulkyung whispered against Nayoung’s lips, lapping the inside of her mouth with her tongue.

 

“.. I can say the same about you..” After letting go of her lips, Nayoung kissed her jaw, her chin, and kept going down with her mouth, tracing the girl’s neck with wet kisses.

 

She let go of her for a second, and in near perfect unison, they removed restraining t-shirts from their chests. Kyulkyung only got to unbutton her jeans before being held up against the wall by Nayoung again, her mouth getting attacked as fervorously as she had been doing herself.

 

“I- I want y-you.. mhmm..” Kyulkyung could only manage breathless words as the older girl sucked the pressure point in her neck, her body’s temperature going haywire. “Na- y-young.. please.. fuck..”

 

“Shh..” Nayoung whispered against her ear before sucking her lobe, which erupted chills through her body that burned in every way possible.

 

Kyulkyung could only remain at her mercy as the girl kissed her, and every single spot of skin felt like the most sensitive one. Pushing her against the wall, Nayoung slid down the girl’s jeans as best as she could, feeling her skin with her hands, pressing Kyulkyung’s bare back with her fingers.

 

She still had her legs wrapped around her, and so Nayoung rocked against her once, eliciting a breathy moan from the girl, and one satisfied smirk from herself.

 

Urging Kyulkyung to hold her by the neck, Nayoung kept her propped up by the thighs as they navigated confusingly through the living room, still kissing when they stumbled through the door of the bedroom.

 

Not caring at all for levity, the older girl dropped their bodies to the bed, climbing on top of Kyulkyung, still kissing her deep and strong. The girl had her hands taking control of her hair and neck, pulling her close so she could get as much access to Nayoung's mouth possible.

 

And it's only when the girl slides down her body, she wakes up.

 

Kyulkyung is alone again in their bed. There is no Nayoung cupping her cheeks and telling her she's there, there's no warmth to comfort her.

 

She heartlessly gets up, not in any way ready to face another day of questions and vague answers.

 

[...]

 

Nayoung sees Kyulkyung going down the stairs, and turns her head back to the counter, albeit a little curious as to why the girl looks so annoyed.

 

"Sandwich?" She asks when her ears hear steps getting closer.

 

But Kyulkyung shakes her head, a different answer than the usual energetic nod.

 

"I'm not hungry," she mutters, beelining her way to the fridge, picking something Nayoung can't recognize, and leaving the kitchen.

 

The older girl goes after her, affected by her strange behavior. Nayoung stops her right before she can lock herself in the spare room, wrapping her arms around her.

 

Kyulkyung squirms and forcefully removes Nayoung's arms around her, trying to get in the room once again.

 

"Kyulkyung-"

 

"I don't wanna talk!"

 

"Kyul.."

 

"Just leave me ALONE!" She screams.

 

Nayoung gives up, nodding, and watches idly as the girl locks herself in the extra room. It's not a long time before she hears sobs and the clink of a glass bottle against the hardwood flooring.

 

She sighs, covering her forehead with her hands, and looks down.

 

There's something wrong.

 

But why can't Nayoung tell what is it?

 

[...]

 

It's late afternoon when the door opens again, and Kyulkyung stumbles out. She doesn't know exactly where she is, wouldn't be able to spell her name if asked. Her breath smells like vodka, and so do her clothes, but Kyulkyung couldn't care less.

 

The girl goes looking for Nayoung in a drunken daze, but Nayoung does not arrive until five minutes later, with bags of groceries in hand. She drops the bags to the floor after seeing the girl running toward her, and can't react at all when she kisses her.

 

Nayoung knows at the spot that she's drunk out of her mind, and pushes her away, holding Kyulkyung by the shoulders.

 

"How much did you drink?" Nayoung asks, but deep inside, she can tell it's useless. Kyulkyung reaches for the button on her jeans, and the older girl can't do anything but turn her body and hold her, keeping Kyulkyung's hands close together to prevent her from doing anything reckless.

 

"Come on, let's get you on the shower."

 

She supports her wavering weight all through the long walk to the bathroom, and gently places Kyulkyung on the bathtub. Nayoung, with a calm she always owned, removes her shirt and shorts, but not without receiving malicious looks from the younger girl, and opens the showerhead.

 

Water rains down on Kyulkyung, and Nayoung sighs. She feels so tired and the day hasn't even ended yet.

 

"Don't you wanna j-join me?" The girl asks, and Nayoung darts her eyes to her, shaking her head.

 

"Maybe tomorrow." She answers, hoping it will calm her out a least a little.

 

"Is t-that a prom-mise?"

 

"Kyul… why did you lock yourself?

 

To that, Kyulkyung looks down, droplets running down her dark hair. She feels like crying. Nayoung wouldn't be able to tell anyway, just like she hasn't been able to tell her feelings for the past eight days.

 

Kyulkyung doesn't answer.

 

“Can you talk to me?”

 

Nayoung sighs, feeling restlessly defeated when she doesn't answer, yet again. She's supposed to be good at figuring out Kyulkyung, but as it turns out, she isn't.

 

She closes the tap, helps the girl out of the bathtub. At least she isn't fighting her anymore, Nayoung thinks to herself.

 

Nayoung gives her a fresh pair of underwear and her pajamas, a pink match to Nayoung's blue one. Before leaving her on their bedroom, she kisses her forehead softly.

 

"We'll talk in the morning, okay?" She whispers, hoping the girl would open up to the idea more. With nothing more but a click, she closes the door and leaves to sleep in the couch, sighing.

 

[...]

 

In the morning, Nayoung wakes up to find an empty house. She's immediately worried and reaches for her phone to dial Kyulkyung, but before she can make the call, the girl walks in through the door.

 

"Where were you?" Nayoung asks calmly, but she can't say she's not worried anymore.

 

"Just taking a walk to clear my head."

 

The older girl nods in understanding. She hopes the walk worked.

 

"We should talk."

 

Surprisingly, it isn't Nayoung who says this, but Kyulkyung herself. The older girl tries her best not to light up at this. Sometimes, Kyulkyung's maturity disappears, but it always comes back.

 

"Yes, we should."

 

They walk along to the living room, sit a few palms apart from each other on the couch.

 

Kyulkyung seems eager to speak first, and so Nayoung gives her the space to think her words through.

 

"I have been acting weird. It's not on purpose, Nayoung, I just… I- I've been having these dreams and don't know what to do about them." Kyulkyung bites her lip, takes a deep breath. "You haven't been… close, and I miss our moments when it's just us, you know? I just want a bit more of… affection."

 

She pauses for a second.

 

"Nayoung... I want you to take the lead."

 

There's a moment of silence, before Nayoung nods slowly, mouthing "ah..". She didn't think the situation would be this simple, and thinking about it, it makes all the sense in the entire world.

 

She inches closer to Kyulkyung, takes her hand in hers, tracing her fingers with her own.

 

"You should have just said so. We wouldn't have fought like that."

 

"I know, but I was so scared you wouldn't understand..."

 

Nayoung laughs a bit at this, placing a comforting hand on Kyulkyung's knee.

 

"Why? I crave you just as much as you crave me. I just control myself, that's all." She laughs again when Kyulkyung snorts, shaking her head.

 

"Don't give me that about control. You wouldn't be able to resist me even if you wanted to."

 

"Maybe. Maybe not."

 

Kyulkyung smiles when she feels Nayoung's fingers caress her cheek, shivers when they hold her chin. She has to steady herself in the couch before leaning in to kiss her, or else Kyulkyung fears she's going to fly away.

 

It starts softly, like a piano melody just ringing the first keys, with ease and levity. The distance between them moments ago has faded like a lost memory, and it takes Kyulkyung's entire power of will to not come even closer.

 

Like that would be possible.

 

They break apart, and the younger girl's breathing falters as she feels hot tears slide down her cheeks. Nayoung kisses her cheeks softly, tasting the salt of Kyulkyung's tears in her lips, before kissing her again, this time more fervently. She slides fingers through her neck, stops at her shoulders to form chilly circles on skin, while their tongues meet, this time in reality.

 

None of them feel like they're real, though. They get up from the couch, almost stumbling in thousand different objects as they make their way to the bedroom. Kyulkyung giggles as her back hits the bed, but her cheeks are still tear-stained. But she doesn't feel sadness in any way, as Nayoung's mouth meets hers once again, and her knees are pressing on her sides, and Kyulkyung's shirt slides out of her body like it is sentient.

 

Kyulkyung sighs when Nayoung sheds her own t-shirt, and her skin is glowing, and her smile is the most beautiful smile Kyulkyung has ever seen, and she's falling in love with her all over again.

 

She feels her legs tremble as Nayoung kisses her neck, full lips touching her collarbones, fingers sliding down the strips of her bra to kiss her shoulder. Kyulkyung hisses in pleasure as the older girl returns to her mouth, but puts her long digits to good use, circling her flesh.

 

Nayoung goes down once again, but this time there is no teasing, as she sucks Kyulkyung out of her reality to another, and there's no way the girl can respond other than moaning as Nayoung's tongue plays with her in all the right ways.

 

A breathless sigh leaves her lips and there are chills spreading through her stomach. Kyulkyung heaves when Nayoung kisses the inside of her thigh, and the look in her eyes as she does it surely makes the girl feel something powerful inside her. There are no more clothes to be shed away, and Kyulkyung doesn’t look at the time; she’s too lost to do so. Lost in Nayoung’s eyes, drowning in the feeling of her mouth against hers, sensually ecstatic with the touch of her fingers deep within her.

 

She doesn’t wanna break, she doesn’t want to… not yet, and so Kyulkyung fights against the wave rushing her, pleasure riding in insane amounts, and she kisses her harder, her arms wrapped around her neck so she doesn’t get away.

 

And then, Kyulkyung breaks.

 

Kyulkyung lets out a soft moan in Nayoung’s lips as she feels the wave passing through her, leaving her stomach a mushy mess, their bodies dripping with sweat. Nayoung laughs at this, but she’s breathing hard, nudging Kyulkyung’s neck with her nose and kissing her jaw just softly.

 

“You can’t complain now.” Nayoung whispers, and laughs again when Kyulkyung laughs bitterly.

 

“You were just lucky today.”

 

They have a staring contest, then and there, but Kyulkyung can’t win because she loves her too much. But instead of blinking, she kisses her, and Nayoung doesn’t complain. She’s too pleased to complain, anyway.

 

Nayoung breaks the kiss.

 

“I love you.” Her eyes are sparkling with tears as she says it, and Kyulkyung holds her face in response, just taking in the beautiful sight that is Nayoung.

 

“I love you too.”

 

And they sleep soundly, legs entangled so much like their hearts, beating slow and steady. The music of love.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, and thanks for reading! :)
> 
> for complaints or compliments, my twitter is @messykyla
> 
> and if you want to send prompts, a curiouscat of the same name is also available :D
> 
> bye!


End file.
